


Five times they meet ... one time they stay

by Perxita



Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: F/M, I don't really know jet, I don't want ruin the suprise, Spy - Freeform, Undercover
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perxita/pseuds/Perxita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 mal ... <br/>Susan und Rick treffen immer wieder aufeinander.<br/>Sie will zeigen das sie auch ein guter Agent ist und kann ihn dabei nicht gebrauchen.</p><p>5 times ...<br/>Susan and Rick meet again and again.<br/>She wants to show that she is also a good agent and don't need him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prag

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it even if it's in German. If you translated it yourself and thereby have difficulty, write me maybe I can help.

Dieser ganze Auftrag hätte ein voller Erfolg werden können, die Betonung lag auf “hätte können”.  
Trotz ihrer wirklich seltsamen Deckidendität (wieso konnte sie nichts cooles sein?) schaffte sie es in den Drogenring einzudringen.  
Wie sich herausstellte war Francis Mays nicht nur eine arbeitslose Telefonverkäuferin. Nein, sie besserte sich ihre Erwerbsminderungsrente ein klein wenig mit hacken auf. Mal ehrlich, wie sollte sie sich sonst so eine Reise leisten können?  
Innerhalb von drei Wochen hatte sie einen kompletten Überblick der Aktivitäten dieses Drogenrings. Die Jungs fraßen ihr regelrecht aus der Hand weil sie glaubten sie wäre eine harmlose Frau Mitte vierzig die ganz gut mit Computern konnte - man sollte nie jemanden unterschätzen.  
Während der engste Kreis die nächsten Lieferungen besprachen saß sie in Hörweite und legte einen scheinbar sicheren Weg an das Geld zu waschen. Die Übergabe sollte auch gleichzeitig die Festnahme werden und Susan versorgte Nacy jeden Tag mit neuen Informationen.

Es blieb ihr keine Zeit über Bradley geschweigedenn Rick nachzudenken. Nunja, wenn sie im Bett lag, vielleicht dachte sie ein wenig an diese eine Nacht und den folgenden Morgen zurück. Die Nacht lag in einem dichten Alkoholnebel der sich nicht auflösen wollte. Doch der Morgen … . Man konnte nicht behaupten das Rick Ford ein sanfter oder ein besonders charmanter Mann war. Ehrlich gesagt war er einer der größten Stoffel die Susan kennenlernen durfte, da half sein toller Körper auch nicht viel weiter.  
Aber an diesem Morgen wurde aus dem wilden Tiger ein verschmuster Kater. Noch immer tat ihr jeder Knochen im Körper weh und sie spürte Muskeln deren Exsisten ihr vorher nicht bewusst waren. Und statt wie ein Kaninchen in sie rein zu rammeln, so wie sie es vermutete, nahm er sich alle Zeit der Welt sie so ausgiebig wie möglich zu verwöhnen. Rick Ford tat Dinge mit ihr die sie sich noch nicht einmal in ihren wildesten Träumen ausgemalt hatte. Er war ein Künstler mit seiner Zunge, mit seinen Lippen und seine Finger erst. Ganz sicher wollte sie nicht an den kleinen Rick Ford denken der alles andere als klein war. Keinen Moment ließ er den kleinsten Zweifel aufkommen das er ein Problem mit ihrem Körper hatte, er behandelte sie als wäre Susan Cooper der Inbegriff seiner erotischen Phantasien.  
Und danach?  
Danach zog er sie in seine starken Arme, ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Brust und er flüsterte ihr verruchte Zärtlichkeiten zu bis sie eingeschlafen war.

Und Bradley? Sie hatte ihm keine Antwort gegeben und seitdem hatten sie keine Zeit miteinander ungestört zu reden.  
Durch seine Verletzung musste er für einige Zeit aussetzen und einen Großteil seines Zwangsurlaubs verbrachte er anscheinend bei den Analysten. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl ihn auf der anderen Seite zu hören, die kleinen Neckereien die unter ihnen normal waren, doch diesmal in vertauschten Rollen.  
Und die Frage die wie ein unsichtbarer Elefant im Raum stand war, liebte sie Bradley Fine?  
Er war ein charmanter, weltoffener, gutaussehender Mann der die Frauen reiheneweise flach legte, davon konnte sich mehr als einmal überzeugen.  
Vielleicht war sie ein wenig in ihn verknallt gewesen. Gut, nicht nur ein wenig.  
Aber Bradley war auch derjenige gewesen der sie von Anfang an klein gehalten hatte, sie mit Aufgaben vertraut hatte die definitiv nicht in ihr Gebiet gehörten und in ihr nie mehr als eine Stimme in seinem Ohr sah.   
Wahrscheinlich war das ungerecht, doch es kam der Wahrheit sehr nahe.  
Bradley Fine hatte ihr nie das Gefühl gegeben die aufregendste Frau der Welt zu sein, Rick Ford schon.

* * * * * *

Seit zwei Tagen herrschte eine ungewöhnliche Unruhe in der alten Villa die als Hauptsitz diente. Erst glaubte Susan das es daran lag das die Übergabe bald bevor stand. Doch dann bekam sie mit das einer der Köche, so wurden die Chemiker genannt die die Drogen herstellten, ausgewechselt werden musste. Der Neue war eine Empfehlung des Kunden und niemand schien wirklich begeistert davon zu sein. Dazu kam noch das der Neue, denn alle nur Clums nannten, seine Ware erst am Übergabetag herbringen würde.   
So kurz vor der Übergabe war er eine unbekannte Variation die alles verändern konnte. Mehr als den Spitznamen bekam Susan nicht mit und Nancy konnte ihr auch nicht weiter helfen.  
Zwar arbeiteten hinter den Kulissen alle fiebrig an einem Plan B oder C, aber im Grunde war Susan auf sich alleine gestellt.

Und dann brach das Chaos los.  
Der Neue, Clums, war kein anderer als Rick Ford - sie hätte es sich denken können!  
Natürlich konnte er seinen Mund nicht halten und Susan hatte plötzlich den Lauf einer Pistole an ihrer Schläfe. Das erinnerte sie irgendwie an Rom, doch diesmal war Nancy nicht da um ein noch größeres Chaos zu veranstalten.  
Innerhalb von Sekunden waren sie beide gefesselt und auf den Knien vor dem größten Drogenboss Osteuropas.  
“Das hast du super gemacht.”, zischte sie böse.  
“Ich wollte dir nur helfen. Du weißt doch das letzte Mal war es nur Glück.”, zischte er zurück.  
“Glück? Glück! Ich habe deinen Arsch mehr als einmal gerettet angefangen mit der Bombe, dem Stromausfall, das Chaos in der Disco, die Schießerei in der Garage, ach und vergessen wir nicht die kleine Atombombe!”, fauchte sie.  
Was soll’s sie würden so oder so umgebracht werden, was spielte es noch eine Rolle wenn sie ihm noch einmal die Leviten lesen würde?  
“Wenn du von Anfang an gemacht hättest was ich dir gesagt habe wäre das alles viel einfacher gewesen.”  
“Ach so jetzt bin ich Schuld? Du bist eine blutige Anfängerin und du hattest nur Glück. Was ist daran schlimm wenn ich aufpassen will das dir nichts passiert?”  
Er schaute sie wütend an, seine Gesichtszüge hart als würde er sie jeden Moment umbringen wollen. Doch seinen Augen, diese braunen Augen, waren ganz sanft und weich. Wie an diesem Morgen als er sie langsam liebte, als er über sie gebeugt in sie stieß und ihr in die Augen schaute, als er bescheuerte Liebkoseworte raunte und sie in seinen Armen schmolz.  
“Ich brauche niemanden der auf mich aufpasst, ich bin alt genug!”, sie funkelte ihn böse an.  
“Alt und verbohrt wie eine einsame Jungfer!”  
“So gern ich eurem Liebesgeplänkel noch zuhören würde, wir haben noch andere Dinge zu tun.”  
Der Boss winkte einen seiner Leute zu sich.  
“Schalte sie aus damit wir weiter machen können.”  
Das Entsichern einer Waffe war zu hören und Susan schloss fest die Augen.  
“Schau mich an, Babe.”  
Es war nur ein Hauch, sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah Rick. Sah seine sanften Augen, sah wie weich und liebevoll er sie anschaute. Mit allem was sie konnte konzentrierte sie sich auf diese Augen, sie sollten das letzte sein was sie sehen wollte.

Plötzlich wurden Türen aufgerissen, Fenster zersprangen, Kugeln schossen durch die Luft und Rick riss sie mit seinem Körper zu Boden. Es dauerte nicht lange, wenige Sekunden, es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Doch irgendwie fühlte sie sich sicher, ihr würde nichts mehr passieren, dafür sorgte er.

Diesmal waren ihr weder Nancy noch Elaine Crocker nachgereist, sie wurde von einem bulligen CIA Beamten Ende fünfzig empfangen der sie stark an John Goodman erinnerte. Zu ihrer Überraschung wurde Rick sofort in einen separaten Raum gebracht.  
“Kommen sie Agent Cooper.”  
Der John Goodman verschnitt der sich als Agent Thow vorgestellt hatte führte sie in den nächsten Raum.  
Dort war über einen großen Bildschirm eine Schaltung in ihr Hauptquartier hergestellt worden es waren Elaine Crocker und Bradley zu sehen.  
“Setzen sie sich Cooper.”  
Die Stimme ihrer Chefin klang irgendwie blechern.  
“Dank ihres Einsatzes konnten wir zwei ganz dicke Fische fangen, das haben sie sehr gut gemacht.”  
Diese Frau würde wohl nie ein herzliches Lächeln zustande bringen.  
“Dagegen hat Agent Ford die ganze Aktion fast zum platzen gebracht.”, schnaubte sie.  
“Er hat mein Leben gerettet.”, warf Susan ohne zu überlegen ein.  
“Nachdem er es durch seinen Hirnlosen Einsatz gefährdet hat. Ich weiß wirklich nicht was sein Problem ist.”, kam es von Bradley.  
Plötzlich hatte Susan das dringende Bedürfnis Rick verteidigen zu müssen. Sicher er benahm sich in ihrer Gegenwart oft wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen, handelte meist ohne zu denken, aber er meinte es doch nur gut.  
“Agent Ford wird die Konsequenzen dafür tragen.”, meinte die Blonde kühl.  
“Agent Thow hat die Unterlagen für ihren nächsten Einsatz, in zwei Tagen werden sie in Hongkong erwartet. Sie sind eine Geschäftsfrau die ein Sprung auf den Chinesischen Markt wagen will. Vor Ort werden sie von einem MI6 Agenten unterstützt. Viel Glück Agent Cooper.”  
“Danke Ma’am.”, nickte Susan ergeben.

* * * * * *

Die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden verbrachte Susan nur auf ihrem Hotelzimmer und dem Spa Bereich der zum Hotel gehörte.  
Am Abend konnte Nancy ihr endlich jede kleinste Neuigkeit an der 50 Cent Front erzählen. Anscheinend hatte der Rapper eine Schwäche für schlaksige CIA Analysten, besonders für eine ganz Spezielle. Es verging kaum ein Tag an dem er ihr nicht eine Kleinigkeit ins Büro schickte Blumen, Kuchen, Schokolade, sogar Schmuck den sich Nacy nie leisten könnte. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er sie angerufen, auf ihrem privaten Handy, Nancy wusste nicht wie er an ihre Nummer gekommen war doch sie beschwerte sich nicht. Im Gegenteil, seit er ihre Nummer hatte schickte er ihr in jeder freien Minute Nachrichten. Einige davon ließ Nancy vor und Susan brauchte ihre Freundin nicht sehen um zu wissen das sie dabei hochrot anlief. Für den nächsten Tag hatten sie sich verabredet, er wollte sie zum Essen ausführen und Nancy war aufgeregt wie ein kleines Schulmädchen.  
Nachdem sie lange über die Kleiderfrage beratschlagt hatten, über was sie mit Curtis (wie sie ihn jetzt nennen durfte) reden sollte und wie weit man bei einem Date mit einem Star ging, fiehl Susan totmüde ins Bett.

Etwas hatte sie geweckt, ein Geräusch.   
Es hörte sich an als würde jemand sehr leise über den Teppichboden laufen, plötzlich war Susan hellwach und in Alarmbereitschaft.  
Die fremde Person legte sich neben sie ins Bett. Fieberhaft überlegte sie was sie als Waffe nutzen konnte. Das Telefon, die Nachttischlampe, … wieso hatte sie immer noch keine eigene Waffe - das war lächerlich!  
“Bitte Cooper nicht schlagen, ich will einfach nur schlafen.”, das war Ricks Stimme.  
“Was … was machst du hier?”  
Eine Hand griff nach ihrer die nach dem Lichtschalter suchte.  
“Ich will bei jemandem sein bei dem ich mich sicher fühle.”, kam es leise von ihm.  
Seit wann fühlte er sich bei ihr sicher?   
Er hielt sie für unfähig, genauso wie Bradley. Sicher sie hatten beide gesagt sie hätte einen guten Job gemacht, doch beide hatten diesen gewissen Unterton der bedeutete “du gehörst in den Keller”.  
“Denk nicht so viel nach Cooper, lass uns einfach schlafen.”  
Mit diesen Worten zog er sie in seine Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.  
Er murmelte noch etwas unverständliches und drückte einen Kuss in ihre Haare bevor Susan wieder einschlief.


	2. Hongkong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick Fords Sicht der Dinge, seine Gedanken und Smut.
> 
> Rick Ford's view of things, his thoughts and Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it even if it's in German. If you translated it yourself and thereby have difficulty, write me maybe I can help.

Er hatte Mist gebaut, großen Mist!  
Er könnte sich die Haare raufen wenn da noch welche wären.  
Es war nicht so das er ein schlechter Spion war, verdammt er war einer der Top Spione bei der CIA. Ansonsten hätte er nicht all die Einsätze überlebt, sonst würde er in irgend einem Tümpel liegen und verrotten.  
Vielleicht war Fine besser, aber dann nur weil er Susan Cooper hatte.

Und genau da lag das Problem!  
Susan Cooper!

Nun saß er in einem Hotel in Hongkong und wartete darauf das sie ihn erlöste.

 

Es war alles ganz einfach in seinem Kopf gewesen. Erst schnappt er sich De Luca, danach Rayna und dann die Bombe. Ein wahrer Spaziergang den man in einem Tag erledigen konnte, zumindest wenn man Rick Ford hieß!  
Aber nein, irgend so ein Schreibtischmäuschen wurde raus geschickt und er musste dafür sorgen das ihr nichts passiert.  
Und es war nicht nur irgend ein Schreibtischmäuschen, es musste natürlich Bradley Fines Analystin sein die aussah als wäre sie eine Grundschullehrein.  
Sie sah wirklich ein wenig wie Mrs. Gardner aus, seine Grundschullehrer in, sie hatte immer die besten Plätzchen mitgebracht und hatte das wärmste Lächeln das er je gesehen hatte. Auch wenn er es damals noch nicht wusste, sie war seine erste Liebe.  
Und jetzt das, wieso war das Leben so unfair?

Nach einem seiner Einsätze war er zu Sharon in den Keller gegangen um sich bei ihr für die gute Zusammenarbeit zu bedanken. Sie spendierte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee und ein Stück Kuchen in der kleinen Kaffeeküche. Der Kaffee war die übliche lauwarme Brühe, aber der Kuchen war göttlich. Mit einem Grinsen hatte sie ihm erzählt das er von Susan war, Bradley Fine’s Analystin. Hinter ihrem Rücken wurden sie Mr. und Mrs. Perfekt genannt weil jeder ihrer Einsätze ohne Komplikationen verlief und weil es sich immer so anhörte als würden sie heftig flirten. Doch, so hatte ihm Sharon versichert, Bradley würde nie kapieren das sie heimlich in ihn verliebt war.  
Wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt saß sie, graue Strickjacke, aschblonde, lockige Haare, rundlich, klein und völlig auf ihren Bildschirm fixiert. Eine Frau an der jeder vorbeiging ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. In diesem Moment drehte sie sich um und er konnte einen Blick auf die schönsten grüne Augen erhaschen die er in seinem Leben gesehen hatte.

Er ignorierte es, er ignorierte es völlig.  
Er ignorierte es das er von grünen Augen träumte.  
Er ignorierte es das er bei jedem Stück Kuchen an Susan Cooper dachte.  
Und besonders versuchte er dieses Gefühl in seinem Magen zu ignorieren jedes mal wenn er zu Sharon in den Keller kam.  
Ganz automatisch suchten seine Augen nach Susan und sofort stellte sich so ein warmes Kribbeln in seinem Körper ein.  
Doch er wollte das nicht!  
Nicht noch einmal!  
Er war beinahe daran zugrunde gegangen als seine Frau und sein Sohn bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kamen, danach musste er ansehen wie Annabell starb - es war einfach zu viel!  
Nicht noch einmal wollte er das alles durchmachen.  
Er war ein harter Kerl!   
Er konnte Wochen ohne Essen nur mit Tauwasser in eine Wüste überleben.   
Er konnte nur mit einem Bleistift und einem Korkenzieher zehn Männer ermorden.   
Er konnte nur mit einem Schnürsenkel und einem Nagel aus einem Kellerverließ entkommen.   
Er konnte Nachts bei zehn Grad durch den Ärmelkanal schwimmen.  
Er konnte sich Kugeln aus seinem Körper operieren, sie einschmelzen und neue Munition daraus gießen.  
Er konnte durch Sibiriern mit einem Rudel Wölfe wandern.  
Aber es reichte ein Augenaufschlag von der richtigen Frau und er war für immer verloren.  
In diesem Keller war Susan Cooper sicher und er konnte sie immer, wenn er dort hin ging, aus der Ferne anschauen.

Natürlich konnte es nicht gut gehen.  
Bradley wurde in einem Einsatz ermordet, alle aktiven Agenten wurden enttarnt und es sollte eine Bombe mitten in New York gezündet werden.  
Er hätte es verhindern können!  
Doch dann meldete sich Susan Cooper als Freiwillige und alles lief schief.  
Er war ihr nachgereist, hatte sie verfolgt wie ein Schatten aus Angst das ihr etwas passieren könnte.  
Und ja, vielleicht hatte er die ein oder andere falsche Entscheidung getroffen, aber nur damit sie sicher war!  
Trotz allem schaffte Susan Cooper alles, sie fegte einfach alles weg was ihr in den Weg kam und sie sah so verdammt gut aus dabei.  
Das einzige was er tun konnte war fliehen, so weit weg wie möglich, was schwierig war auf einem See - verfluchte Scheiße!  
Die Nacht war ein Rausch, ein Feuerwerk der Sinne, eine Explosion aus Hunger und Leidenschaft. Ganz offiziell - Susan Cooper hatte ihn einfach so um den kleinen Finger gewickelt und sie wusste es noch nicht einmal.

Prag war ein Diaaster!  
Er hatte wieder alles falsch gemacht und am Ende wäre er fast Schuld daran gewesen das sie beide sich eine tödliche Kugel eingefangen hätten. Das Letzte was er in diesem Moment sehen wollte waren ihre Augen. Beinahe hätte er auch diese drei gefährlichen Worte gesagt, aber nur beinahe.

Er konnte Crocker ansehen das sie ihn am liebsten rausgeschmissen oder zumindest auf eine einsame Insel verbannt hätte. Doch es blieb bei eine saftigen Standpauke, einer ausdrücklichen Verwarnung und dem Befehl sich Agent Cooper nicht zu nähern wenn sie in einem Einsatz war.  
Sein Boss hatte nicht nur einen geheimen, weichen Punkt für Susan Cooper, sondern auch für ihn. Anders konnte er sich die SMS nicht erklären die kurz nach dem Gespräch kam

“Wehe sie brechen ihr das Herz! Dann breche ich ihnen presönlich jeden Knochen in ihrem Körper.”  
Die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden irrte er durch diese fremde Stadt bis er aufgab und sich in ihr Hotelzimmer schlich.   
Sie sah im Schlaf wie ein Engel aus, gut, ein Engel der schnarchte aber er sah das nicht so eng.  
Er wusste wenn er sich zu ihr in das Bett legen würde dann wäre er sicher. Dann wäre er in einem kleinen Kokon der ihn vor all dem Schlechten abschirmte. Ohne wirklich etwas zu tun war diese kleine, dicke Frau sein Ruhepol geworden in ihrer Nähe konnte er es sich erlauben schwach und verwundbar zu sein.  
Seit Jahren hatte er nicht mehr so ruhig und tief geschlafen.

Mit einem Glas Whisky stand er an der Fensterfront und schaute auf das Lichtermeer von Hongkong. Alles wirkte so fremd und doch vertraut.  
Manchmal musste man sich einfach eingestehen wenn man geschlagen war, auch wenn man es nie laut sagte. Tief in seinem inneren wusste er es und dort würde es auch bleiben!  
Wem machte er etwas vor?  
Gegen Fine hatte er sowieso keine Chance. Dieser Typ sah wie der feuchte Traum jeder Frau aus, dazu war er charmant, witzig und verursachte mit einem Blick weiche Knie.  
Er dagegen, … .  
Jane hatte seine ungehobelte Art gemocht, nicht von Anfang an, aber er hatte sie soweit gebracht ihn zu lieben. Sie hatte ihn immer angelacht, ihm in die Wange gezwickt und dann gemeint, “Unter all den Muskeln, den Macho Sprüchen, hinter dem grummeligen Gesicht ist ein ganz großer Teddy Bär und ich bin froh das nur ich ihn sehen kann.”.  
Sie war seine Welt, für sie hätte er alles getan, bei ihr war er ein braves Schoßhündchen. Für manche wäre es beängstigent das eine Frau so viel Macht über einen haben konnte, doch er wusste er konnte Jane blind vertrauen.  
Genau das gleiche Gefühl hatte er nun bei Susan.  
Ein Vertrauen das nicht rational zu erklären war.  
Doch was nutzte ihm das?  
Ihr Herz gehörte einem anderen und er bekam nur ein kleines Stück dieser tollen Frau. Dafür würde er Fine noch mehr hassen. Das er Susan Cooper nie sein eigen nennen konnte. Das dieser Idiot so blind war und nicht erkannte was er haben könnte.  
Solange es nicht zu sehr schmerzte würde er das genießen was er von ihr bekam und alles dafür tun das es ihr gut ging.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet Susan betrat ihr Zimmer, zögerte und atmete dann hörbar aus.  
“Ford was machst du hier?”  
“Dir zu deinem gelungenen Job gratulieren.”  
Er dreht sich um und grinste sie breit an.  
“Gut gemacht Cooper.”  
“Du hast keine Ahnung was mein Auftrag war, oder?”  
Mit einem Seufzer kickte sie die Schuhe von ihren Füßen.   
“Keinen blassen Schimmer, aber ich bin mir sicher du warst perfekt.”  
Langsam kam er zu ihr, stellte das Glas auf einem der Beistelltische ab.  
“Erledigt?”, wollte er leise wissen als er vor ihr stand.  
Sanft strich er durch ihre offenen, langen Locken.  
“Noch immer vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin.”, meinte sie mit geschlossenen Augen.  
Sie lehnte sich leicht in seine Berührung.  
“Dagegen weiß ich ein sehr gutes Mittel.”  
Sanft begann er ihre Schläfe zu küssen, ihren Hals entlang bis an ihr Schlüsselbein.  
“Meinst du wirklich das hilft mir runter zu kommen?”, wollte sie grinsend wissen.  
“Ich bin mir sehr, sehr sicher.”, raunte er gegen ihr Ohr.  
Sacht drückte er sie gegen die Wand, nahm ihren Mund mit seinem in Beschlag. Im gegensatz zu ihm fühlte sie sich so weich an, seine Hände fuhren über ihre volle Brüste, über ihren Bauch, zu ihren Hüften. Sie fühlte sich so perfekt an, so perfekt für ihn.  
Ungeduldig schob er mit einer Hand ihren Rock nach oben, mit der anderen fuhr er durch ihre Haare um sie dort zu halten wo er sie wollte.  
Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren über seidigen Spitzenstoff der sich etwas feucht anfühlte.  
Es ging ihr also genauso wie ihm, nach jedem erfolgreichen Auftrag war er bis unter die Haarspitzen erregt.  
Geschickt schlüpften seien Finger unter den Stoff, er wusste was ihn erwartete, aber diese feuchte Hitze zu spüren ließ ihn in ihren Mund stöhnen. Auf eine Antwort musste er nicht lange warten, Susan hatte ihre Finger in seine Schultern gekrallt und eins ihrer Beine um seine Hüfte geschlungen.  
Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!  
Schnell schob er den Slip über ihre Hüften, schob ihn so weit nach unten wie es ging. Kurz löste sie ihr Bein von ihm um ihn ganz zum Boden gleiten zu lassen.   
Sanft tastete er sich vor, fand mit seinem Zeigefinger ihre Klitoris und rieb sie zärtlich. Ihr Stöhnen wurde von seinem mund geschluckt.  
Die kurzen Atempausen waren wirklich nur ein nötiges nach Luft schnappen bevor sich ihre Münder wieder vereinigten. Es war nicht nur Ford der nicht von ihr lassen konnte, nein, Susan klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn, wollte so viel Kontakt wie möglich.  
Mittlerweile hatte er seinen Zeigefinger durch seinen Daumen ersetzt und ließ ihn mit seinem Mittelfinger langsam in sie rein und raus gleiten. Immer wieder strich er über dieses Nervenbündel das so gut versteckt war, dabei hoffte er das er ihr die schönsten, die besten Gefühle schenkte.  
“Verdammt Ford! Ja da … oh ja … nicht aufhören Rick … Rick … Rick … “  
Es war die schönste Musik in seinen Ohren.  
Mit seiner freien Hand schob er ihr Oberteil über ihre Schulter so das eine ihre Brüste vor ihm lag. Auch den störenden Stoff des BHs schob er weg um die hart Brustwarze mit seinen Fingern zu liebkosen. So gut es ging beugte er sich runter und leckte über dieses harte Stückchen Fleisch, sog es in seinen Mund damit seine Zunge damit spielen konnte.  
“Fuck! Rick ich … ich … Rick hör bloß nicht auf … wieso … verdammt … .”  
Ihre Hände zogen seinen Kop wieder nach oben, für einen Moment schauten sie sich in die Augen. Da war ungestillte Lust, doch irgendwie schien Susan verloren. Bevor er sich darüber einen weiteren Gedanken machen konnte trafen sich ihre Lippe wieder. In diesem Moment spürte er wie sie sich um seine Finger verengte, wie sie anfing zu zucken, wie sie seine Finger immer tefer in sich zog. So gut es ging versuchte er mit diesen Wellen zu arbeiten um ihr den besten Orgasmus zu geben.  
Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit löste er sich aus ihr, doch seine Finger strichen weiter über ihre feuchte Muschi.  
“Und hatte ich recht?”, fragte er etwas atemlos.  
Ihr Kopf lehnte gegen seine Brust und er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.  
“Ein bisschen, vielleicht.”, lachte sie gegen sein Hemd.  
“Nur ein bisschen? Ist die kleine Susan denn noch so hungrig?”  
Er konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Seit der ersten Nacht wusste er das diese unscheinbare Frau ein wahrer Nimmersatt war.  
“Ich glaube eher wir sollten uns um den kleinen Ford kümmern.”, meinte sie und öffnete dabei seinen Gürtel.  
“So klein ist er aber nicht.”, protestierte er.  
“Nein das ist er nicht.”  
Ihre Hand war in seine Hose geschlüpft und hatte sich um das harte, pochende Stück Fleisch gelegt. Ein paar vorsichtige auf und ab Bewegungen bevor ihr Daumen die ersten Tropfen auf seiner Eichel verteilten.  
“Ich will dich tief in mir haben.”  
Sie hatte ihren Kopf gehoben und schaute ihn einfach nur mit ihren großen, grünen Augen an. Sofort machte sein Herz einen unnatürlichen Hüpfer.  
“Alles was sie wollen Agent Cooper.”  
Hastig zog er seine Hose ein Stück nach unten, um dann nach Susans Po zu greifen, ohne größer Schwierigkeiten hob er sie hoch. Erschrocken schlang sie jetzt beide Beine um seine Körpermitte.  
“Ford was machst du?”, quiekte sie.  
“Dir das geben was du so nötig hast.”  
Mit einem gezielten Stoß versenkte er seinen harten Schwanz in ihrer feuchten Muschi. Mit seinem Körper drückte er sie fester gegen die Wand um einen besseren Halt zu haben, denn er wollte diesen Augenblick etwas länger genießen.  
Susan hatte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter gedrückt und atmete schwer.  
“Alles ok Babe?”, wollte er sanft wissen.  
“Ja, ja, ja, fick mich endlich.”  
Anfangs waren seine Stöße vorsichtig um zu testen ob er sie so halten konnte und ob es ihr so gefiehl. Doch als er merkte wie sie sich ihm immer heftiger entgegen bewegte wurde er härter.  
Es war heiß und schnell wie sie es beide gerade brauchten, für liebevollen Sex hatten sie noch die ganze nacht Zeit.  
Viel zu schnell spürte er wie er dem Höhepunkt entgegenraste, er wollte sich zurücknehmen damit Susan noch einmal in seinen Armen kam.  
“Nein, nein mach weiter, komm für mich, komm … .”, raunte sie ihm ins Ohr.  
Und das brachte ihn über die Schwelle.  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis er realisierte das auch Susan ihren zweiten Orgasmus erlebte.  
Am liebsten hätte er jetzt dieses drei Worte gesagt, stattdessen küsste er sie zärtlich und stieß langsam weiter zu bis ihre Orgasmen ausklangen. Danach löste er sich vorsichtig aus ihr und hielt sie weiter fest, er wollte sie nie wieder los lassen.  
“Wie wäre es mit einer Dusche und einer zweiten Runde?”, wollte Susan leise wissen.  
“In der Dusche?”, fragte er zurück.  
“Nein wir gönnen unseren Rücken ein Bett.”, lachte sie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielleicht habt ihr einen Vorschlag wo sie sich noch treffen könnten.
> 
> Maybe you have a suggestion where they could still meet.


End file.
